Data storage subsystems, such as subsystems comprising numbers of hard disk drives, for example, in blade and in RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) arrangements, may be configured manually by or for customers who want particular files or logical volumes to be available for particular circumstances.
In one example, a customer with retail centers across the country or world may wish to have several applications that access certain files of the data at each retail center. Examples include a real time transaction application, a back up application, an inventory application, etc., and all will own some of the logical volumes stored by the data storage subsystem. The customer may also want the logical volumes and applications to be consistent across the country or world.
In accordance with the incorporated '166 application, a blade system may now comprise the storage system and servers in the form of blades.
To meet the consistency criteria, a manual boot up may be conducted at each blade system instead of a normal boot up which may follow a particular sequence, such as slot number, in a blade arrangement, and the storage system and files manually configured with respect to the servers.